


I'm sure it'll become love

by tsukinito



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-03-28 21:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13912485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukinito/pseuds/tsukinito
Summary: “Let’s have fun, Leochin! ~♪”A collection of LeoNazu snippets throughout their third year ☆





	1. No. 1

He was sat on the desk, on _Nazuna’s_ desk, scribbling something in and around a notebook. Leo looked up as soon as the classroom door opened, dropping his pen and spreading his arms wide. Nazuna stared at him before rubbing his eyes in disbelief. Leo was never usually here, and if he did decide to turn up to class, he was never early.

Leo hummed, staring at Nazuna, and after what felt like hours he beamed, “Guten morgen, Nazu~~!!!”

“You finally remembered, Leochin~☆” Nazuna grinned before putting his hands on his hips, "That's my desk though..."


	2. No. 2

“Unya! -Leochin?!” Nazuna jumped as Leo’s arms rested on his shoulder. He rested his chin on Nazuna’s head, humming before he pointed at the sheet of paper in Nazuna’s hands, “You’ve heard that Knights are having a duel? You’re so quick at finding things out ~! You should join me, it’ll be fun~”  
  
“Join you? I have my own unit now, Leochin.”   
Nazuna sighed before Leo pulled away from him and moved to face him, “A temporary unit to fight my Knights~! For one live, Bunny, let’s cause some trouble~♪”  
  
Nazuna pursed his lips and looked up at Leo, who was now leaning over him, so close that their noses were almost touching.   
  
“Let’s have fun, Leochin! ~♪ And it’s Nazuna! Nito Nazuna! Don’t forget!”


	3. No. 3

He put his water bottle back on the side-table and picked up a towel to dab at his forehead. Their dance routine for Crush of Judgement had changed at least seven times in the past hour and Nazuna needed a small break.

Leo twirled around, stopping when he noticed Nazuna’s absence from their practise stage. He spotted Nazuna at the side and bounded over to him.

“Long time no see, Nazu~” Leo placed his hand on Nazuna’s shoulder, moving to kiss Nazuna’s cheeks as he had been doing every so often over the past week. Nazuna turned a little, on purpose, so that Leo’s lips met his own. Nazuna nipped at Leo’s bottom lip before pulling back with a quiet “nihihi~!”

 


	4. No. 4

_  
He was running, again, trying to get off the school grounds. Rope was holding the gates closed and Nazuna could hear footsteps behind him, a distorted voice calling out "Nito, Nito, Nito."_

Nazuna bolts up, sweating and panting as he pulls his knees to his chest. It's always the same nightmare, he always wakes up before he gets caught. He blinks a few times, catching his breath and clinging onto a small lavender pouch. He turns to the soft glow of his laptop, relaxing a little when he notices that he's still connected on a video call with Leo. Nazuna reaches to put on his headphones.

"Heee~y Nazu. Was it the same nightmare?" Leo's voice was soft through the headset. Nazuna nodded at his screen, Leo had come closer, a pen behind his ear and prominent bags under his eyes.  
"Mmmmm 's always the same one..... Ah.. Is Leochin not sleeping tonight?"  
"I wanna finish this piece for tomorrow... But Nazu, you slept for longer!"  
"Huh? Ish 5:30am...." He yawns, "Mm sorry I kept you up, Leochin." Nazuna rubs his eyes, slowly stretching out before reaching to flick a lamp on.  
Leo moved to scribble something down frantically, humming as he did. Nazuna watched him, smiling softly.  
"Finished~☆ Nazu's sleepy snuffles are inspirational wahaha~!!!" he beamed, his face covering Nazuna's screen.


	5. No. 5

Nazuna leaned over the counter, reaching to poke both Leo and Tsukasa, "Hey, do these taste ok?"  
He offered a plate of rabbit shaped biscuits with a marbled icing effect on them. Tsukasa's eyes glittered as he saw them.

"They're as sweet as Nazu~~☆" Leo beamed at Nazuna as he bounded around the counter and pressed a kiss to Nazuna's forehead.  
"Nitosenpai! They're so good! The sweetness is _perfect_." Nazuna grinned as he saw Tsukasa reach for another. 

As Tsukasa was preoccupied with eating another biscuit, Leo bumped his nose against Nazuna's, brushing a smudge of icing sugar onto his cheek. "Nazu~~ Try my sweets too~~"  
"Leader! Don't bother Nitosenpai."  
"But Nazu lo~ves me, Suo~" Leo sang as he pressed a truffle to Nazuna's lips.  
"Nitosenpai, his truffles are bitter! Mine are a lot sweeter." Tsukasa placed his hands on his hips.  
"'s really good, Leochin~ It isn't as bitter as Izumichin's sweets. Tsukasachin, can I try one of yours?"


	6. No. 6

"Do I need to swear an eternal oath to Leochin too?"  
"Huh? Nope~! I'm not Nazu's King~" Leo grinned down at Nazuna, whose blond hair was splayed around him like a halo. "Mmm... Nazu's not a Knight who protects me; Nazu is a fairy who seduced me and whisks me away from my royal duties~" Nazuna laughed, sliding his hands over Leo's shoulders.  
"Leochin is the one who whisks me away, in a whirlwind of sunshine~" Leo dipped down, kissing Nazuna softly. They rolled over, tangling themselves in the blanket.   
"Leochin, I'll..." His voice was quiet and Leo leaned closer with a questioning hum.  
"I'll make an eternal oath or something, if Leochin will always be my sunshine." Nazuna's cheeks and ears were slowly getting redder (and Leo's smile was getting wider).  
Leo's voice was soft. "For as long as you'll have me. I won't e~ver burn your wings, Nazu."


End file.
